


Never Forget

by Jurassicanjojo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, adam is so hot, sub!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicanjojo/pseuds/Jurassicanjojo





	Never Forget

If there was one thing you would never understand about Adam, it would be the way he views himself. The man was practically a god in your eyes, but to himself, it was as though he couldn't be less attractive. 

This perceptive he continued to press whenever you tried to show affection for him had begun to annoy you. He was gorgeous and he prevented you from basking in his glow and showering him with love. 

So, when it was your turn to choose the movie for your special night together, you chose ‘The Force Awakens’ which made Adam groan. You Chuckled at his persistence but continued to enter the disk into the dvd player and came back to the bed to sit down beside him. 

“Can't we just watch ‘Solo’ or something, not my _movie?” he wined and you turned to him when his deep voice cracked slightly at the thought of you watching him; he felt _exposed _.___

___You furrowed your eyebrows as he talked, “What?” you asked, hurt that he didn't want you to watch him._ _ _

___Adam sighed deeply and shook his head, closing his eyes and putting on a fake smile, he said: “Nothing, don't worry about it.”_ _ _

___You narrowed your eyes at his “reassurance” ands shrugged before saying “ok.” and turning back to the movie._ _ _

___When the movie was about half way through, Adam’s shallow breathing hitched unexpectedly as his face came into view and you grabbed the remote, pausing the movie._ _ _

___You sat up and turned to him, “Okay, what's up with you?”_ _ _

___Adam wasn't expecting you to act out on his apparent self consciousness and he shrugged it off, _again _, which you weren't having, not today.___ _ _

_____“Adam,” you warned and he gave you an innocent look, on that reminded you a similar look Kylo had given Han in the movie. “You have been acting weird ever since i put the movie on, what's wrong?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Adam opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, averting has eyes but then continued with a shaky voice, “I-I just don't understand how you find me attractive, like, what is there to even like about me?” he shuddered and tears began to flow down his cheeks._ _ _ _ _

_____The scene made your heart ace and you found your expression softening at his words, “Adam,”_ _ _ _ _

_____Adam continued ranting, speaking quickly and more tears fell as you tired saying his name, being cut off by his nervous tone._ _ _ _ _

_____“Adam!” you finally exclaimed and he turned to look at you, his eyes red and cheeks raw, “What do you mean?” you crawled closer to him on the bed, the comforter rubbing against your bare legs, “i love you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He sniffled and turned away, “m’ ugly.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You nearly cried at his words, reaching to grab his face in both your hands, pulling him to your chest and running your hands through his thick locks, once he’d calmed down and his breathing had steadied again, you pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room before pushing him down to the bed with your hand on his bulky chest._ _ _ _ _

_____Moving your legs over his waist, you leaned down again this chest, your shirt rubbing against his skin painfully raw. You moved up to his neck, kissing against his adam’s apple and dragging your lips down to his collarbone making him gasp and grab your hips quickly._ _ _ _ _

_____“No touching.” you stopped and left your place on his waist to hurry to your closet, pulling out a scarf and walking back over to him to group his wrists together with the fabric; he whined as you took your seat again this crotch again._ _ _ _ _

_____“So beautiful,” you praised, kissing his collarbone and then moving to press kisses down the valley of his breasts he groaned and you hummed._ _ _ _ _

_____You brought your hand down to his thigh, squeezing it almost painfully, he shifted awkwardly, almost trying to shove you off making you cup his bulge in your hand._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please,” he cried and you chuckled, pulling their band of his underwear down past his waist, teasingly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please what?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Adam groaned and flexed his arms as he stretched them, irritatedly.,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Please touch me, anything, just-fuck.” he sighed and you obliged, grabbing hsi length you squeezed at the base and he threw his head back roughly._ _ _ _ _

_____You brought your mouth to his tip and sunk down on him, tracing the veins with your tongue, then bringing your hand to cup around it, you began to quickly jerk your hand where your mouth had been before._ _ _ _ _

_____Adam swore he almost cum when you brought your lips to his as you continued to jack him off, the action was so tender and intimate that he couldn't wait to get his hands on you. Hed be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having your attention, while at the same time, he found the realization that you were registering his every move and sound rather violating and exposing._ _ _ _ _

_____Again, you brought your mouth to his tip and kissed it lightly before sliding your tongue over the slit making him buck his hips roughly. Bringing a hand down to steady his waist you rubbed his hip bone comfortingly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Shh, baby, you like that?” you smiled at him as he nodded his head and scrunched his face up, head tilted to the ceiling and mouth shaped in a wide ‘o’. “Just a little bit more.” you assured and wrapped your lips around his length once more, bobbing your head a few times before sinking down deeply, running your teeth over the sides as you came up._ _ _ _ _

_____At that, Adam came, as you pulled off of him, you watched as his legs shook and his body spasmed. The sounds he waas making sounded near pornagrpahic and you moaned to yourself once he stopped his jolts and laid still._ _ _ _ _

_____You removed the scarf from his hands and kissed his wrists before kissing hi lips. He moaned into the kiss and opened his eyes as you pulled away, too tired to touch you, he said: “thank you.” and you smiled warmly, bringing his chin into your hand to kiss him again._ _ _ _ _

_____“I love you Adam, don't ever forget that.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Adam nodded, he never forgot._ _ _ _ _


End file.
